


Mordidas

by Esmeraldaxx200



Category: South Park
Genre: Love Bites, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmeraldaxx200/pseuds/Esmeraldaxx200
Summary: A Kenny le gusta morder a Tweek. Y al rubio cafeinómano no parece tomarle mucha importancia. Hasta que un sonido particular, logra poner en aprietos al par de rubios.





	Mordidas

Durante la secundaria, algunas cosas habían cambiado radicalmente para los jóvenes de South Park.

A diferencia de primaria, en secundaria era obligatorio el uso del uniforme. Las chicas usaban falda a cuadros naranjas con verde y una blusa blanca, mientras que los hombres pantalón del mismo color que la falda y camisa blanca.

Lo único que se había mantenido intacto fue la verdadera amistad entre amigos.

Stan seguía reuniéndose después de clases con Kyle, Eric y Kenny. Aunque estuvieran en diferentes clases, hacían algunas tareas que coincidían y estudiaban juntos para los exámenes. Al menos, aún se mantenían en el mismo grado, cosa que era un milagro para su rubio amigo.

Además, Wendy se hizo la presidenta del comité estudiantil. Peleando de vez en cuando con Cartman, quien siempre le daba la contra a la pelinegra.

La relación de Wendy y Stan se hizo más fuerte. Su noviazgo estaba intacto desde hace 2 años. La mayoría juraba que se casarían y Testaburger sería proclamada alcaldesa de la ciudad.

Y, de manera clandestina, Heidi y Kyle mantenían una relación amorosa. Stan y Wendy lo sabían y los apoyaban. Sabían que si Eric se enteraba, el judío moriría de manera sospechosa. 

Por otro lado, Tucker y Tweak habían terminado su relación ni bien habían comenzado la secundaria. Estaban hartos de fingir.

Mientras que Craig mantenía cerca su grupo de amigos (Token y él iban en la misma clase, pero Clyde y Jimmy no pasaron la misma suerte.), Tweek se había vuelto más cercano a Wendy y Bebe, volviéndose los tres inseparables. Afortunadamente, compartían la misma clase.

                               

Y fue durante el primer año, que la extraña amistad entre Tweek y Kenny nació. El mismo año que Butters decidiría irse a Canadá a estudiar la secundaria junto a su enamorada.

Al principio, terminaban trabajando juntos por tema de grupos. Kenneth sabía que si quería aprobar el año, debía juntarse con alumnos destacados. O sea, Wendy Testaburger. Y con ella, siempre estaría Bebe y, eventualmente, Tweek.

Aunque no pareciera, Tweek era realmente inteligente. Se concentraba en las lecturas y era, incluso, más rápido que Wendy para comprender los textos complejos en las clases de francés e historia universal.

Para los trabajos en pareja, Kenny escogía al rubio menor para hacer grupo. A veces, Tweak no entendía el interés tan inesperado de su compañero por hacer grupo con él. Pero con lo obvio que resultaba, terminó por darse cuenta. Y, aunque al principio le molestó, terminó por acostumbrarse a la presencia de _McCormick._

_Para segundo, los rubios volvieron a compartir salón. Volviéndose mucho más unidos. Aunque a veces, con pena, Tweek dejaba de lado a su compañero por sus mejores amigas. Kenny no parecía prestarle importancia, pero con el tiempo se sentía dejado de lado. Incluso estando también con Kyle, prefería pegarse al rubio adicto al café que a su pelirrojo amigo. Para suerte del mismo, que podía irse libremente con Heidi._

Por suerte, tercer año los volvió a unir.

–Admito que eres un suertudo –volteó su rostro para mirar a su compañero de atrás. –Siempre te toca con tus amigas –refiriéndose a Wendy y Bebe.

–Tengo mis influencias –sonrió divertido.

– Y podría ser que… ¿También me toque a mi contigo, gracias a tus influencias? –sonrió pícaro, acercando su mano a la mejilla contraria.

Tweek se sonrojó y desvió la mirada ante la sorpresa de su amigo.

Kenny sonrió triunfante.

– ¿Interrumpo su cortejo? –preguntó divertida, Testaburger. Logrando que el sonrojo del rubio menor se volviera más notorio y Kenny tosiera por la vergüenza.

El profesor entró al salón y todos guardaron asiento. Wendy les mandó una última mirada de diversión y regresó a su lugar, que era en la primera fila justo al medio del salón. Ambos rubios se mantenían pegados a la pared. A Bebe nunca le gustó ser primera, por lo que iba en la misma fila de Tweek y la misma columna de su mejor amiga. Le gustaba estar cerca de ambos.

Y, como siempre, las clases pasaron lentas y aburridas. E igual los días.

Hasta que algo medianamente interesante sucedió.

 

Llegó la hora del recreo y Wendy y Bebe cogieron de ambos brazos a su rubio amigo y lo llevaron a rastras hasta la azotea de la secundaria.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó preocupada la rubia. –Desde hace días que Kenneth y tú no se dirigen la palabra –torció los labios. – ¿Él hizo algo malo?

Tweek soltó aire con resignación. Negó con la cabeza.

–No lo sé –se sonrojó ligeramente. –Solo… yo… Jesucristo… –se dejó caer al suelo. –Esto es demasiada presión… –bufó.

Ambas amigas se miraron y suspiraron. Se sentaron frente a Tweek y le pidieron que por favor les cuente qué había sucedido.

Desde varios días que ningún rubio se dirigía la palabra y si en algún momento _McCormick trató de acercarse, Tweek salía corriendo a cualquier dirección._

–Además no hace tanto frío para bufanda, Tweek –rodó los ojos, Bebe. –Quítatelo que verte me hace sentir más calor –trató de quitárselo, pero el rubio reaccionó mal. Quitándole con brusquedad la mano.

Ambas chicas se sorprendieron por lo agresivo que se había comportado su mejor amigo. Se miraron con complicidad y asintieron con la cabeza. Tweek temió por su integridad, tratando de salir corriendo. Sin embargo, terminó tirado en el suelo y con la bufanda lejos de su cuello.

Ambas chicas se mantuvieron en silencio.

Lo que tenía Tweek en el cuello eran claras marcas de mordidas. Una más grandes y moradas que otras.

¿Acaso _McCormick había sido capaz de tremenda atrocidad? ¿Por eso Tweek huía del mujeriego de Kenneth?_

_Wendy frunció el ceño y no esperó a preguntar nada. Sabía que su amigo había sido cruelmente sometido por ese pervertido. Pero ya lo escucharía y lamentaría haberse metido con uno de los suyos._

_Ambos rubios pudieron ver la ira en los ojos de su pelinegra compañera. Temiendo por la vida de Kenny._

– ¡Espera! ¡No sé qué estés pensando pero no es lo que te imaginas! –El cafeinómano cogió del brazo a su mejor amiga. –Yo… –sus mejillas y todo su rostro se tiñó de rojo. –Jesucristo… Fue mi culpa… –sus enormes ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas.

Testaburger trató de calmarse y se volvió a sentar. Como presidenta del comité estudiantil debía mantenerse firme y escuchar declaraciones antes de castig– actuar.

–Tranquilo, precioso –Bebe limpió las lágrimas de su amigo y le incitó a que les contará el porqué de esas marcas.

Tweek tomó una bocana de aire y comenzó su relato.

 

_Estábamos haciendo el trabajo de lenguaje. Cada uno leía un libro para encontrar más información sobre la tarea. Hasta que Kenny comentó que había encontrado algo interesante. Supuse que era del trabajo, pero me equivoqué. No solo no había conseguido información para el deber, si no que ni siquiera estaba buscando. Todo el tiempo había estado en el celular mirando quién sabe qué._

_– ¡Mira! –me insistió y terminé por aceptar ver lo que tanta felicidad le hacía. –Está pregunta es divertida –vi como su sonrisa se tornaba maliciosa. No me había dado buena espina, pero le resté importancia. – ¿Por qué nos gusta morder a las personas? –me miró y yo desvíe la mirada._

_– ¿Po-por qué no mejor avanzamos el trabajo? –gruñí un poco para, según yo, intimidar a Kenneth. Pero él ignoró mi pregunta y me jaló hasta el espejo de mi baño._

_– ¿Alguna vez Craig te mordió? –Negué con la cabeza. Ni siquiera nos habíamos besado de piquito como para mordernos. Entonces, Kenny apretó más su agarre y me obligó a mirar al espejo. – ¿Puedo ser el primero? –su sonrisa empezaba a darme miedo. Negué con la cabeza varias veces, pero Kenny no parecía escucharme._

_Primero me mordió en el brazo._

 

Tweek se sacó la polera con la que había ido, dejando al descubierto unas cuantas mordidas más. Que no eran muy notorias, pero se lograban ver con facilidad.

_Luego, empezó a subir y me mordió la oreja. Por suerte no dejó marca. Yo solo me reía. Porque la verdad era que me daban cosquillas. Las mordidas no eran muy fuertes, pero dejaron pequeños hematomas._

_Al final, Kenny me convenció de morderlo y estuvimos un rato mordiéndonos. Luego, lo obligué a hacer su parte del trabajo._

_Esa había sido la primera vez. Luego vinieron unas cuantas más hasta que…_

Tweek aspiró hondo y se sonrojó.

  
_…Hasta que para el último trabajo de matemáticas nos reunimos. Terminamos rápido, porque para su sorpresa, Kenny es muy bueno en números. Por lo que nos dio tiempo para una partida rápida de Fifa. Y de nuevo comenzaron las mordidas. Kenny me obligó a sentarme encima de él, mientras yo trataba de jugar. En cuanto empecé a sentir las mordidas fuertes, traté de zafarme. Estaba demasiado incómodo y sentía mucho calor. Era la primera vez que me sentía con tanto bochorno. Y sucedió…_

_Kenny me mordió en el cuello y yo… yo gemí._

_Ambos nos quedamos congelados. Por suerte, mi madre regresó de la cafetería y nosotros nos separamos rápido. Kenny se despidió y se fue. Más tarde me mandó un mensaje pidiéndome perdón por lo que había pasado._

_Pero, no sé._

 

Tweek trataba de detener sus lágrimas. Ambas chicas se acercaron a sus costados y lo abrazaron. Era demasiada presión para el cafeinómano. Dejaron que su amigo se desahogue, mientras ideaban un plan para hacerlo sentir mejor.

El receso terminó más rápido de lo esperado y llevaron a su amigo corriendo hacia los baños para que se diera una rápida lavada de cara. No sin antes taparle las mordidas con su polera y  bufanda.

El rubio menor ingresó al baño para poder mojarse un poco. No pensó que se encontraría con un viejo conocido.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos. Hacía tiempo que no se encontraban a solas. Usualmente se saludaban a la distancia y Tweek saludaba a todos por igual. Pero esta vez solo estaban el rubio y Craig.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué has estado llorando? –preguntó preocupado el pelinegro. Craig no tenía permitido llevar su típico sombrero azul, por lo que su cabello oscuro estaba todo desordenado.

–Ay Dios… no, yo… no he llorado –se acercó al lavadero y se mojó el rostro.

–Tweek, estuvimos juntos por mucho tiempo. Te conozco –frunció ligeramente el ceño. –Sé que esos ojos rojos son de llanto –afirmó, sin darle tregua a Tweek de negarlo. – ¿Alguien te está haciendo sufrir? –sacó una papel toalla del dispensador y se lo acercó al rubio.

Tweak asintió con la cabeza para agradecer el detalle. –Nadie… –respondió, manteniendo el papel en su rostro.

–Bien… no puedo obligarte a que me cuentes la verdad… pero si alguien te está molestando –torció el labio y frunció más el ceño. –Dímelo y lo mataré –su mirada fría asustó a Tweek.

– ¡Ghn! ¡No, Craig! ¡No quiero que vayas a la cárcel! –gritó preocupado, alarmando a sus amigas.

Craig sonrió ante la inocencia de su ex enamorado. Se acercó a él y sin pensarlo, lo abrazó. De alguna extraña manera, había extrañado la calidez del oxigenado.

Bebe y Wendy entraron sin miedo al baño de hombres, para toparse con la escena. Se miraron sorprendidas, pero luego Bebe se daría cuenta de un importante detalle. Tweek no correspondía el abrazo.

Al sentirse observado, Craig se alejó de un impactado Tweek y lanzó dos dedos medios para las señoritas que habían invadido el lugar.

–Vete al carajo, Fucker –respondió, Bebe. –Tweek, cariño. Ya vámonos –jaló del brazo al rubio menor y se lo llevó.

Tweek no dejó de mirar con rareza a su ex pareja. Ese abrazo no se comparaba a los que le daba Kenny.

_  
“Comparaba…”_

  
Al llegar al salón, se toparon con que Kenneth los estaba esperando a fuera.

– ¡Por Dios! ¿Dónde carajos estaban? –Testaburger alzó una ceja ante el plural de la pregunta.

Wendy estaba por responder, pero el ver a Tweak taclear a Kenny la hizo callar.

– ¡Tweek! ¿Por qué lloras? –trató de no gritar, para no llamar la atención de los profesores y alumnos. –Dude, ¿Qué te sucede? –trató de despegar al rubio menor, pero no podía. Miró a las amigas del oxigenado, pero estas estaban tan confundidas como él.

Tweek levantó su rostro lleno de lágrimas y un poco de moco. Logrando estremecer al rubio mayor. –No quiero… –hipó. –No quiero… que… –un tic en el ojo se hizo presente. –Que te alejes de mí –las lágrimas caían con más fuerza por las rojas mejillas de su dueño. –No volveré a gemir, lo prometo –ocultó su vergüenza en el pecho de Kenneth.

Kenny se mantenía sorprendido por todo lo declarado por su compañero. ¿Alejarse? No lo había pensado en ningún momento. Al contrario, el chico más galante de la secundaria no encontraba la manera para disculparse por el momento vergonzoso que habían pasado. Tweek no tenía la culpa de nada, todo era su culpa. Si no hubiera seguido jugando a las mordidas, el rubio menor no estaría llorando como una magdalena.

Kenneth abrazó con calidez a su rubio adicto al café y le susurró al oído que eso jamás pasaría. No lograría librarse de él tan fácilmente.

Wendy y Bebe miraban con ternura la escena. Tweek parecía haberse calmado del todo y ahora hablaba animadamente con Kenny de las cosas que había estado haciendo los días que no habían estado hablando. Las amigas se sentaron y se unieron a la conversación. Seguro recibirían un castigo, pero lo valdría por ver feliz a su amigo cafeinómano.

Días más tarde, Kenny esperaría con un ramo de flores a Tweek fuera de la secundaria. Junto al rubio mayor, se encontraban Stan, Kyle, Heidi y Wendy. Mientras que, el rubio menor había sido distraído por Bebe para organizar la sorpresa.

–Tweek… –aspiró una enorme bocanada de aire. –Ya que no quieres que me aleje de ti…–sonrió divertido, sonrojando al menor. –Y yo no quiero alejarme por nada del mundo de ti… –su sonrisa se volvió tierna y sincera. – ¿Te gustaría ser mi enamorado? –se acercó lentamente al menor, esperando la ansiada respuesta.

Un ligero tic en el ojo se le dejó ver al maníaco del café. Su voz no parecía querer salir y sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Al no poder hablar, asintió con la cabeza. Tratando de ahogar su llanto.

McCormick abrazó con delicadeza a su enamorado y le plantó su primer beso. Tweek ocultó su emoción y vergüenza en el pecho de su nueva pareja.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron. Todos, excepto el grupo de Craig. Quienes se retiraron en cuanto su líder lo hizo.

Eric interrumpiría la hermosa celebración, tratando de pedirle regresar a Heidi. Quien no pudo más con lo molesto que era su ex y le gritó que salía con alguien más. Todos se tensaron al escuchar aquello, pero Kyle también estaba cansado de ocultarse. Cartman maldijo al judío y le juró venganza. Todos se fueron, dejando al gordo muy cabreado.

Stan, Wendy, Kyle, Heidi, Bebe, Clyde (quien terminaría por escabullirse de su grupo para reunirse con su enamorada), Tweek y Kenny caminaban por la ciudad. Emparejados y hablando de cosas cotidianas.

–Oye, bombón –le susurró al oído, estremeciendo al rubio.

– ¡Ahg! Di-Dios… Kenny… –su sonrojo se hizo presente. – ¿Qué sucede? –trató de tranquilizarse.

–Con respecto a gemir… –el oji verde miró confundido a su enamorado. –Me encantaría que solo lo hagas para mí –sonrío pícaramente, obteniendo un pellizco como respuesta. –Auch… Tomaré eso como un sí –volvió a sonreír, mientras se sobaba la parte afectada.

A Tweek no le quedó otra más que sonreír y reír. Cogió la mano de su pareja y caminaron en silencio.

Kenneth había comprendido que a veces no se tenía que hablar para transmitir. Basta una mirada o una sonrisa. Y con Tweek lo tenía todo. Sus miradas cómplices, los gestos que solo ellos entendían e incluso ahora, los sonidos de placer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Kudos si quieren más Tweeny! :D 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> ¡Pronto se viene más tweeny! :D


End file.
